Felicia VS Taokaka
Felicia VS Taokaka es el noveno episodio de Death Battle. En él, se enfrentan Felicia (Darkstalkers) y Taokaka (BlazBlue). Descripción ScrewAttack Episodio 9 - ¡Darkstalkers VS BlazBlue! ¡Una pelea de gatas sin límites! ¡Felicia, la felina estrella del pop se enfrenta a la disparatada vigilante, Taokaka! (Original: Episode 9 - Darkstalkers VS Blazblue! It's an all-out cat fight! Felicia, the feline pop-star, duels goofy vigilante, Taokaka!) YouTube Episodio 9 - ¡Darkstalkers VS BlazBlue! ¡Una pelea de gatas sin límites! ¡Felicia, la felina estrella del pop se enfrenta a la disparatada vigilante, Taokaka! ¿Qué gata reinará suprema? ¿Cuál será hecha pedazos? (Original: Episode 9 - Darkstalkers VS Blazblue! It's an all-out cat fight! Felicia, the feline pop-star, takes on the goofy vigilante, Taokaka! Which cat will reign supreme? And which will be left in pieces?) Introducción (*Suena "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Boomstick: ¡PELEA DE GATAS! Wiz: Literalmente, Boomstick. No solo tenemos dos chicas en el coliseo, sino que también son gatas. Boomstick: Felicia, la gata demoníaca que es también una estrella del pop. Wiz: Y Taokaka, la veloz vigilante de BlazBlue. Boomstick: Somos Wiz y Boomstick... Wiz: Y nuestro trabajo es analizar sus armas, equipamiento y habilidades para averiguar quién ganaría un combate a muerte. Felicia (*Suena el Tema de Felicia*) Wiz: Siendo una mujer gato, Felicia ha sufrido discriminación durante toda su vida. Fue criada por una monja y se convirtió en una cantante de pop, con la intención de unir a los humanos y a los hombres-gato y hacerles felices. Boomstick: ¿Que demonios? ¡Pensaba que íbamos a hablar de una guerrera demoníaca! ¿¡Está desnuda!? Wiz: Sí. Boomstick: Pero, es una gata, ¿no? Wiz: Sí. Boomstick: ¿Crees que estaría mal si... Wiz: ¡SÍ! Felicia es una Darkstalker, una criatura de la noche, lo que le otorga superfuerza, velocidad y agilidad. También posee un sentido del olfato mejorado, que puede oler a distancias extremas. Boomstick: Puede desgarrar a sus enemigos con sus afiladas y enormes garras, que son capaces de atravesar los metales más duros. Wiz: Además, su cola es muy fuerte, lo suficiente para levantar su propio peso. Es una de los Darkstalkers más rápidos y se mueve por el escenario con su Rolling Smash, Delta Kick y Rolling Buckler. Boomstick: (cantando la canción de la serie Sonic SatAM) ¡Felicia! ¡Ella se sabe mover! ¡Felicia! ¡Sabe despistar! Wiz: Sí, Boomstick, es como Sonic. Felicia sabe utilizar un único ataque a distancia mágico: lanzar arena... Boomstick: Al menos sabe usar el arenero. Wiz: Como la crió una monja y prefiere dedicar más tiempo a cantar, no ha recibido entrenamiento, por lo que sus instintos son su única experiencia de combate. Boomstick: Pero esos mismos instintos le distraen al ver enemigos tan feroces como mariposas, ovillos de lana o papel arrugado. Wiz: Los otros Darkstalkers la consideran la más débil, pero con ayuda de sus amigos, es capaz de superar a demonios, hechiceros y aliens todopoderosos. Boomstick: No te gustaría enfadar a esta gatita. Felicia: Me vendría bien una siesta. Taokaka (*Suena Catus Carnival - BlazBlue*) Boomstick: ¿Por qué esa tía lleva una sudadera de gato? Wiz: No es una sudadera, sino una túnica de los Kaka. Boomstick: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿El qué? Wiz: Taokaka es una vigilante de la tribu de los Kaka, unos humanos con características felinas que descienden de una estirpe de armas biológicas. Sus genes le aportan un instinto de lucha natural. Al ser la guardiana de los Kaka, sabemos que es la más fuerte del grupo. Boomstick: Y aunque sea buena luchadora, sigue siendo una gata muy estúpida. Wiz: Desafortunadamente, Tao sufre trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad. Aunque se dedique a cazar a sus enemigos para traer fortuna a su familia, suele olvidarse del objetivo en mitad de la misión, y una vez se hizo amiga del enemigo. Boomstick: Tao dispone de doce cuchillas de doble filo en sus extremidades. Aunque no sean demasiado grandes, se pueden transformar en motosierras. Joder, no quiero ni imaginar lo que le harían a mi sofá... Wiz: Los genes de Tao le permiten usar el Seithr, una poderosa energía que hierve en el aire. Tao lo puede utilizar para transformar sus garras y ejecutar técnicas brutales. Lo malo es que el Seithr es un recurso limitado y una vez que se pierde, el usuario se debilita mucho. Boomstick: Al parecer, también le gusta llevar un montón de trastos, que luego utiliza como proyectiles: una bola de bolos, manzanas roídas, una almo- ¿Una almohada? ¿En serio? Wiz: Taokaka es el personaje más rápido del universo BlazBlue. Se desplaza por el escenario como un rayo con sus veloces combos. A pesar de sus virtudes, es bastante poco resistente y no tiene muchas opciones defensivas. Boomstick: Pero si le quieres patear el culo, la tendrás que atrapar primero. Taokaka: ¡Es la pechugona! Combate Felicia está vestida de monja, regando unas plantas, pero se acerca una mariposa. Felicia se da cuenta y se quita la ropa. Se pone a jugar con la mariposa, pero da un salto y aterriza encima de Taokaka. Felicia salta hacia atrás y Taokaka se pone en guardia. FIGHT! (*Suena Calamity Trigger*) Taokaka carga hacia Felicia, ejecutando un combo y lanzándola al aire y al suelo consecutivamente. Tao vuelve a cargar, pero Felicia utiliza su Rolling Smash y encadena ataques contra Tao. Felicia lanza a Tao, la araña y la tira al suelo. Al aterrizar, Tao intenta contraatacar, pero Felicia la bloquea y usa una Delta Kick. Felicia golpea varias veces a Tao con su Rolling Smash, pero Tao salta y atrapa a Felicia. Tao araña a Felicia, pero esta le da la vuelta a las tornas, la agarra y la lanza. Taokaka: ¡Boing! Taokaka se pone a cuatro patas y Felicia se pone en guardia, pero pasa una mariposa, distrayéndolas a ambas. Las dos se ponen a jugar, pero Tao mata a la mariposa por accidente. Taokaka: ¡Whoops! Felicia: ¡No, no, no, no! Felicia se lanza maullando hacia Tao, haciéndole un combo. Ambas se ponen a combinar ataques, hasta que Taokaka se da cuenta de que está atacando al aire. Felicia le araña en la cara y le da una patada. Felicia se aproxima con su Rolling Smash, pero Taokaka la pilla por sorpresa con sus garras motosierra. Felicia lanza arena, pero Tao la esquiva y comienza un combo que atrapa a Felicia y la lanza hacia arriba. Taokaka saca sus garras y salta hacia arriba. Taokaka: ¡Taokaka Boom! El golpe de Tao es tan devastador que parte por la mitad a Felicia. K.O! Tao baila y canta. Taokaka: ¡Nya ha ha! ¡Nya ha ha! Tao se sienta Taokaka: ¡Nya, me aburro! Resultados (*Suena Bright - BlazBlue*) Boomstick: ¡A Felicia la acaban de sacrificar! Wiz: Este combate ha estado muy reñido. Basándonos en sus movimientos, Taokaka tenía la ventaja en la velocidad, pero la durabilidad de los Darkstalker le permitió a Felicia aguantar un poco. Boomstick: ¡Tengamos en cuenta que Tao tiene cuchillas en lugar de garras! Felicia ha dicho su último miau. Wiz: La ganadora es Taokaka.Categoría:DEATH BATTLE! Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 1 Categoría:Peleas de chicas Categoría:Vídeos animados por Ben Singer Categoría:Combates de juegos de lucha Categoría:Animaciones de Sprites